The Redemption of Touko
by Witchgar
Summary: Continuation of Penalty Game.  Will Touko be redeemed in Yumi's eyes.  Final chapter is up.  Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

The young banana curled girl clasped her hands together in front of Maria-sama. _Maria-sama, please help me be a better person and right the wrongs I have done._ Touko prayed earnestly. It had been a week since her life and dreams came crashing down around her, owing to her selfishness.

"Good day Touko-san," The familiar voice of Rosa Chenesis en bouton's petit soeur said behind her.

Touko turned around fully and put her best smile on. "Good day, Kanako-san. How are you?" the girl said cheerily.

Kanako's face became guarded, not expecting the cheerful response. She responded calmly, "I am well thank you and you, Touko-san?"

"I am fine, thank you." The smaller girl replied. "Since the second years are away to Italy this week, could you care to join Noriko-san and me for lunch?" Touko asked.

_She is trying, _Kanako thought to herself, _and Noriko will be there also so I should be safe._ I would love to join the two of you for lunch, thank you for the invitation." Kanako responded and headed down the pathway leading to the Rose Mansion. Kanako was wary of the smaller girl because of the horrible incident last week.

**** FLASHBACK ****

Kanako was walking down the pathway when a familiar voice called out to her. She stopped and turned around. "What can I do for you Touko-san?"

"I have a question for you." Touko responded icily. "How did a stalker fan girl like you manipulate Yumi-sama to make you her petit soeur?"

"Touko-san, I never asked for this. It was Yumi-sama's decision." Kanako shot back at her.

"But why you? There are many more qualified and _worthy _first years, that would be a much better fit than you." Touko said disapprovingly. "You're just not good enough for Yumi-sama."

Kanako, tears in her eyes, ran at full speed to the Rose Mansion.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

Touko had apologized to her later that afternoon, but she found it hard to believe from a girl who has as many masks as Touko. So she told Touko to prove it.

Kanako entered the Rose Mansion, climbed the stairs, and went through the biscuit door to the meeting room. Seeing no one there, she started heating water for tea and began arranging the table for the Yamayurikai's morning meeting. With the second year members on the school trip to Italy, the meeting would be a small gathering of four.

As Kanako was getting the teacups down, she heard the door open. Kanako turned and greeted the newcomer. "Good day Rosa Chenesis, would back tea be acceptable this morning?"

Sachiko laid her things on the table, sat down then answered smiling, "Good day, Kanako-chan. Black tea would be welcome, thank you."

Kanako fixed the tea and brought it over to Sachiko, who took a sip and sighed smiling. "Just right, " she said to the younger girl, who beamed at the praise.

"Thank you Sachiko-sama." She said bowing.

"Kanako-chan, " Sachiko started, "Since Yumi is away this week and I find myself lonesome, do you think we can spend some time together? I would like to get to know my granddaughter a little better." The older girl asked.

"Certainly, " the younger girl answered smiling. "When would be convenient for you?" Kanako asked.

"How about tomorrow after school?" Sachiko suggested.

Kanako responded immediately, "Of course Sachiko-sama."

"Then it's a date." the older girl said wryly causing Kanako to blush heavily. Sachiko giggled at the younger girl's reaction.

Just then the last two attendees entered, Noriko, Rosa Gigantea en bouton and Rei, Rosa Foeteda. The tow found seats around the table while Kanako server them tea, then sat down herself. Today the student council discussed the play they were planning on doing for the school's cultural festival. While assigning parts, Rei observed, "Between the Handera student council and us, we have all parts covered except one. Do we know of anyone who would be willing to help us?" She asked.

"We could ask Touko-san." Noriko suggested hesitantly, looking at Kanako. "She is a great actress." The two Rosas also looked at Kanako for her approval.

Kanako thought for a second and responded. "I'm having lunch with Touko-san today, so I'll ask her then."

"Agreed." Sachiko said giving Kanako a supportive glance.

With that the meeting closed. Kanako started collecting the cups when Noriko spoke. "Kanako-san, why don't you go ahead, I'll finish up here." Kanako left the cups in the sink and collected her things. As she was walking out the door, Noriko spoke again and said "Thank you."

Kanako turned to the other girl. "For what?" she asked.

Noriko responded, "For Touko-san, it would really mean a lot to her to be in this play."

Kanako nodded, then headed to class.

At lunchtime the three girls, Touko, Noriko, and Kanako met up and left class together. Touko turned to the other two and said, "It's such a nice day out, do we want to eat in the grove?" The other two girls agreed, so the headed out to the grove. Touko seemed full of nervous energy, and she kept chattering on about this and that until they finally made it to the grove and settled down to eat.

As they started eating, Touko turned to Kanako and said, "Thank you for agreeing to have lunch with me Kanako-san. I know it may be too soon to ask, after what happened last week, but I would like the opportunity to start fresh." the banana curled girl finished, smiling sincerely.

Kanako paused, remembering Onee-sama's wish to start over with her, and she smiled thinking of the closeness that brought them and said "Your words of last week still sting, but I am will to try if you will bear with me."

Touko looked pained, being reminded of last week's events, but as the rest of Kanako's statement registered in her brain, Touko visibly brightened. "Thank you, Kanako-san. I packed an extra sweet bun, woul dyou please accept it." Touko said as she handed Kanako the sweet bun she held.

"Thank you, touko-san." Kanako said as she accepted the offering. Kanako brought the bun to her mouth and took a bite. "It's delicious," she responded smiling, then went on. "now I have a favor to ask of you Touko-san. We have an unassigned part in the play we are doing this year. Would you be interested in helping us out?" Kanako asked.

"I would have no problem doing it as long as Yumi-sama approves. The offer means a lot to me, especially coming from you; but I have no wish to alienate Yumi-sama." Touko responded with hope in her eyes.

Kanako smiled, seeing the girl open up to her and stated. "I think between Sachiko-sama and I, Onee-sama will have no problem with you helping us."

Touko jumped up and grabbed Kanako in an excited embrace. "Thank you for the opportunity." Touko said with joy in her eyes. Kanako giggled at the exuberance bubbling out of Touko and realized that Touko was much cuter when she wasn't hiding behind a mask. For the remainder of their lunchtime, the girls discussed plans and ideas for the play, then they cleaned up and headed back to class.

During the meeting after school, Kanako informed the rest of the student council about Touko's conditional acceptance. Sachiko agreed with Kanako that obtaining Yumi's approval upon her return from Italy would not be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

The girl was walking down a darkened, gloomy path. It was pouring; however the girl with the banana curls felt dry. _Where am I? What am I doing here? _She thought as she stopped and looked around her. To the sides of her, she only saw impenetrable darkness. She turned around to go back, but the path behind her had disappeared. The girl started walking again, and after a few more steps she saw a girl kneeling in the middle of the pathway, soaked by the rain. As Touko got nearer the girl, she recognized the prostrate figure and started running toward the kneeling girl. "Yumi-sama, " she said as she knelt down beside the sobbing figure with her hair drawn up in pig-tails. "Who did this?" she asked the girl as she noticed the knife buried deep in Yumi's chest.

"You did." The pig tailed girl accused as she collapsed and Touko was left staring into Yumi's cold dead eyes.

Touko sat up in her bed with a start, her body dripping in a cold sweat. Just another dream, she thought, relieved. For the lat week, not a night has gone by when the girl hasn't been plagued by nightmares. The setting and circumstances vary, but in the end Touko is looking at Yumi's cold, dead eyes also knowing that she is responsible.

Touko sighed heavily and looked at the clock on her nightstand. Seeing the time she realized that she would not get anymore sleep tonight, so she got out of bed. Pulling on her robe she walked down the hall to the bathroom. Once there she started the shower and undressed. The girl got into the show and turned the water to cold. When she started shivering uncontrollably from the icy spray she thought, _This is what Yumi-sama must have felt that rainy day. _She turned off the water, wrapped her arms around herself, and let herself cry until no more tears came. She dried herself off, put on her robe and headed back to her room to get ready for school.

As she exited her house, Touko was surprised by the sight of a bright, red sports car in the driveway as well as the handsome man leaning up against it. "Why are you here Suguru?" the girl asked.

The young man answered smiling, " What kind of greeting is that Touko-chan. Can't I just drop by to offer my little cousin a ride to school?"

"Cut it, Suguru. You never 'just' do anything unless you are asked to or it stimulated your interest." Touko shot back. "What is it this time?"

Suguru opened the passenger door for his cousin and said, "Get in. Let's talk."

Touko sat in the car and waited for her cousin to get in, start the car, and begin driving. "What do you want to talk about?" She snapped.

"Your parents said you are eating like a bird, and not getting enough sleep. They are worried. What's wrong Touko-chan?" Suguru asked the younger girl.

"Nothing, Suguru. Just leave it alone." Touko said flatly and started out the window of the car.

"Touko-chan, please. I only want to help. If you don't want to tell me, then talk to Sa-chan, she's always concerned about you." Suguru pleaded

"I'm definitely not going to talk to Sachiko-sama or you for that matter, so drop the subject." Touko stated and ignored her cousin for the rest of the ride to Lillian.

The red car dropped Touko off in front of the school gates and drove off. The girl fixed her skirt and tie as she walked sedately down the entrance path toward Maria-sama.

Touko stopped and prayed at the statue. Willing herself into a better mood she walked down the pathway toward the Rose Mansion. It was still early so Touko decided to surprise the student council members by getting the room ready for the meeting.

She arrived at the mansion just as Kanako was entering. "Good day Kanako-san." she greeted the taller girl.

"Good day Touko-san." Kanako replied. Noticing the smaller girl's haggard appearance she added, "You look tired, is everything all right?"

Touko sighed, " I just had a little trouble sleeping last night." She told Kanako as they ascended the stairs to the meeting room. "I'll start the tea if you don't mind." Touko told her companion as the entered though the biscuit door.

"As you wish, " Kanako stated as she went and set up the table for the upcoming meeting.

Soon the girls were sitting, sipping tea. "Thank you for agreeing to help us, Touko-san." Kanako said trying to break the awkward silence between the two of them.

"It's the least I can do to try and make up for the trouble I caused everyone." Touko started. "Although I don't think things will ever bee the same between me and Yumi-sama. I've never seen her so angry before."

"She's not angry, Touko-san." Kanako volunteered. "She feels betrayed. The last few months have been hard on her. Maybe she just needs time to process things." The taller girl suggested.

_Or maybe Yumi-sama instinctively knows that I was root cause of most of her troubles. _Touko thought to herself sadly. Just then the door opened and the other three girls entered the room and found seats. Kanako got up and started serving tea to the newcomers.

"Touko, how nice of you to come this morning." Sachiko remarked as she sat down.

"I read over the story last night, and I came up with some ideas, so I thought I'd share them." Touko offered.

"By all means." Sachiko said and offered the floor to the younger girl. And so the meeting started. The five girls discussed Touko's ideas and also discussed possible sets and wardrobe ideas. They also talked about what clubs they could approach for help. They set a tentative rehearsal schedule pending approval of the Handeran Student Council. By the end of the meeting each girl had a list of tasks that they need to accomplish and agreed to meet again tomorrow after school to go over progress. The meeting broke up then and the three younger girls remained to clean up before heading to class.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Kanako. She used part of her lunch to secure the aid of the sewing club for the making of the costumes. So after her afternoon classes and cleaning duty, she made her way to the Rose Mansion to meet up with Sachiko for their "date".

"Where would you like to go, Sachiko-sama?" Kanako asked as they were walking toward the school gates.

"There was a cafe Yumi took me to once. How about I treat you to a cake set?" the older girl replied.

"That sounds great, but you must allow me to pay for my own, Sachiko-sama." Kanako responded.

Sachiko giggled at that comment, thinking how "Yumi-like" it was. "It is my right to indulge my granddaughter, so I cannot allow you to do that." She said sternly.

"As you wish, Sachiko-sama." the younger girl said smiling.

Giggling together, they both exited the the school grounds through the gates and headed toward the bus stop. Someone called out from behind them. "Sa-chan, what's this now, Yumi-chan isn't even gone a week, and already you are cheating on her." Suguru teased.

"Suguru, don't be silly. This is my granddaughter Hosokawa Kanako. Kanako-chan this is my cousin, Kashiwagi Suguru.****"**** Sachiko said introducing the two.

Kanako bowed, "Nice to me you Kashiwagi-san."

Suguru replied, "My pleasure Kanako-chan." Then looked at Sachiko. "Little Yumi-chan is an onee-sama now? When did this happen?" The older boy asked.

Sachiko replied, "Last week."

"Ah, that explains it." Suguru said.

"Explains what?" Sachiko asked puzzled.

"Why Touko-chan has been acting depressed. I was asked to look into it by her parents." Sachiko's cousin answered.

"Stay out of it, Suguru." Sachiko warned her cousin. "Touko-chan has to work this out for herself."

"Kanako-chan, " Sachiko said to the younger girl. "Let's go." She finished and turned to board the bus.

"Kanako-chan, " Suguru called out after the younger girl as she was climbing the steps of the bus. "You'd better take good care of my Yumi-chan."

The two girls sat next to each other, and Kanako turned to Sachiko puzzled. "is Kashiwagi-san Yumi-sama's boyfriend?"

Sachiko laughed upon hearing that. "No, he is my fiance. He just thinks he owns everything in my life. However he is rather fond of Yumi."

Kanako nodded as the bus trundled down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Touko stood up from her place behind the bushes where she hid observing the interchange between Sachiko and Suguru. She swore to herself because she knew that her cousin Suguru would not let the matter rest, escpecially since Sachiko told him not to interfere. She stepped back out onto the pathway and walked through the gates. She looked up at her cousin, who was leaning casually against his sports car and asked "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like," he responded. "I'm here to pick you up. Your chariot awaits milady."Suguru offered sarcastically with a mocking bow.

Touko, seeing no way out of this, sat in the passenger seat of the red sports car. Her cousin sat behind the wheel and started driving. "I just saw Sa-chan, and met Yumi-chan's imouto. Why didn't you tell me about it." He prodded. 'I'm starting to feel left out." Suguru pouted.

"It's none of your business, Suguru. Just drop it." Touko responded angrily.

"It still hurts though." Suguru said softly. "Don't you think I can't see how strong your feelings are toward Yumi-chan. I know how much you look up to her. It's got to hurt to know that someone else is taking the place that you thought would be yours. But have hope, sometimes even good friendship can cause people to draw closer."

Touko looked out the window to hide the tears starting to form in her eyes. :But I don't even have that anymore." She said sobbing.

Suguru pulled over to the side of the road, looked at the young girl sitting next to him and said, "What?"

Touko related, through her sobs and tears, all the events that led to the incident the previous Monday/ Her cousin wrapped an arm around her for comfort as he listened to the story.

"Well then, Touko-chan," he said once she finished her tale. "All we have to do is arrange things so that Yumi-chan can see your more positive points."

"No Suguru." Touko responded flatly. "No plots, no schemes. That was what got me into this position to start with. I will just have to do my best and be honest. I will also have to accept that she might never look kindly on me again. But I promise that I will do my best to have my feelings reach her." Touko vowed.

For the rest of the drive home, Touko's mind obsessed over her past actions. She realized that her nightmares were caused by a need deep within herself to expose the truth of those actions. She had to bare her sins, accept the consequences and try to make amends. With that in mind, once she arrived home, Touko went straight to her room and wrote our a list of her wrongs. Her pride was severely damaged by the brutal honesty. Her heart broke again and again with each item she wrote, thinking of the hurt that she caused in her selfishness. And when she was done, she learned that she was a despicable, selfish, human being who had no idea what love truly meant. She felt so alone, unloved and worthless. With dispair, she flung herself on her bed and cried.

In the deepest, darkest moment of her sadness, she thought about the brown-eyed, cheerful, angelic, girl who loved everyone. In her mind she saw Yumi, halo of light surrounding her that brightened up the depths of Touko's despair. The cold that surrounded Touko, warmed up as Yumi approached, arms wide open. As Yumi embraced her, Touko felt love and acceptance. Serenity replace turmoil as Touko fell into a pleasant, deep slumber.

Touko awoke refreshed, feeling better than she ever had the previous week. As she showered and readied herself for school, Touko thought about the qualities she saw in Yumi that Touko loved. Yumi was honest, kind, caring, selfless, and loyal. Touko vowed to herself that she would take these qualities int herself and emulate Yumi's ecample. At peace with herself, she headed to school.

Touko felt energized as she walked down the pathway and stopped in front of Maria-sama. She clasped her hands and gave thanks for the calmness she felt. As she approached Rose Mansion, she caught up with her friend Noriko. "Good day Noriko." Touko said greeting the other girl.

"Good day Touko. You look in better spirits." the black haired girl replied.

"I feel better also," Touko said smiling. "I've realized that I'm not in control right now. Kanako and I are getting along better, and I can't resolve things with Yumi-sama until she comes back from Italy. So I am free to be the best person I can be today."

"I'm glad to see a smile in your eyes." Her friend responded grinning as they reached the door. "Shall we go in?" Noriko asked her, her hand on the doorknob.

"After you." Touko replied and followed her friend upstairs.

When they arrived at the meeting room. They saw Kanako, who was sitting at the table. She turned and smiled as the two girls entered. "Good day." She said greeting her two friends.

"Good day, Kanako-san." the two girls said in unison. Touko, pouring herself tea, asked the taller girl. "How as your date with Sachiko-sama yesterday?"

"It was great." Kanako responded. "We went out for cake sets together and talked. I really had a good time and I was surprised that Sachiko-sama was so warm." The taller girl blushed.

"You can thank your onee-sama for that. Before Yumi-sama became Sachiko-sama's petit soeur, she was known as the 'ice princess'." Touko noted, laughing.

Hearing the honest laughter, Kanako stared at Touko and said. "Who are you and what did you do with Touko-san."

"What do you mean, kanako-san?" the smaller girl inquired.

"Your laughter is different today. More happy and less sarcastic." Kanako stated, "I like it."

"Touko blushed and sipped her tea. Looking at the clock on the wall, she said. "We best clean up and get to class or we'll be late."

The three girls cleaned up after themselves and headed to class. Over the next days, many people noticed the difference in Touko. She no longer acted aloof and spoiled. She was helpful and friendly. She even shocked one of her classmates who asked Touko for help, and received help and not sarcasm.

The person who noticed it the most, Sachiko, Finally commented on it that Sunday when Touko came to the Ogasawara's mansion for lunch. As the two girls were walking in the woods after they ate. Sachiko turned to Touko and said, "Touko can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, Sachiko-sama," came the reply.

"You don't use onee-sama anymore when you address me. Why?" Sachiko inquired.

"That is because I don't have the right to. That right should be reserved for your petit soeur, Yumi-sama." Touko stated.

Sachiko smiled down at her younger cousin. "My, you really have changed. I'm really surprised at the maturity you have shown. At first I thought it was another mask youcreate, but I now see the truth of the matter. I'm proud of you, Touko." The older girl said as she put an arm around the younger girl.

The two girls continued their walk through the quiet woods. "Yumi will be back at school tomorrow." Sachiko commented, "Do you know what you will say to her?" the taller girl asked.

"No, but I am not worried about it." Touko stated. "I'll just take it as it comes and try my best to let my feelings reach her."

The two girls walked on, silently, enjoying the peacefulness of nature, until it was time for Touko to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

"Good day, Touko."

The voice that greeted her made Touko apprehensive. She turned around slowly to cal herself and greeted the brown-haired girl smiling, "Good Day, Yumi-sama."

"I'd like a moment of you time. Can we talk?" Yumi asked the younger girl.

"Certainly, how can I help you?" Touko inquired of the pig-tailed girl.

"I hear you volunteered to help with this year's play." Yumi stated. "Both onee-sama and Kanako tell me you would be a real asset to us with your drama experience. I agree with that aspect at least. You are the best 'actress' I know."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Touko, but she replied calmly. I am honored by your complement Yumi-sama, but your tone wounds me."

Yumi looked at Touko and said. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but if I catch wind of any funny business, I will throw you out on your ear."

"Yumi-sama, I assure you my only motive is to do my best for you and Yamayurikai." Touko told her senior.

"Then you should have nothing to worry about, Touko." Yumi stated as she walked off, leaving the younger girl standing in the middle of the pathway.

Touko felt hurt by Yumi's mistrust and she could feel the rears start to form in her eyes. She started walking slowly toward her classroom when she heard someone calling her from behind.

"Good day, Touko-san." Kanako said to the shorter girl. "Aren't you coming to Rose Mansion today?"

Touko quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around. "Good day, Kanako-san. Since it is the second year's first day back, I was thinking I'd give them time to catch-up before imposing myself on them." Touko explained.

Noticing the puffiness around Touko's eyes, Kanako asked her classmate, "Were you crying Touko-san? Did my onee-sama make you cry?"

"Yumi-sama didn't make me cry. She just expressed the concerns she had with me helping out with your play. I'm just upset at how little she trust my food intentions. But after what I did, I can't really blame her." Touko said.

"I told her how you've changed over the past week. And also that we have become friends after a fashion. I even mentioned that we have resolved our issues over the 'incident'. She has no reason to hold that against you anymore." Kanako explained to her friend, putting her arm across Touko's shoulders.

"But there are other things." Touko whispered to herself.

Overhearing this, Kanako probed." What other things?" she asked.

Touko pulled away from Kanako. "Forget I said anything." she said quickly as she tried to run off. Kanako grabbed Touko's hand, pulling her back.

"I'm not going to let that slide Touko." Kanako told the smaller girl. "Please explain what you meant by 'other things'."

Touko responded guardedly. "Let's just say that our altercation wasn't the forst time I tried to manipulate a situation to my own advantage. I don't want to say anymore because I am afraid that you will hate me for it." the smaller girl admitted.

"But that's all in the past, Touko. And it has no bearing on who you are now. I wont press you for details, but of you ever do want to talk about it sometime, I will listen." Kanako offered.

"Thank you Kanako." Touko said. "Aren't you going to be late?"

"I'm not going without you. After all most of those performance ideas were yours. You should at least go and take credit for them." Kanako said.

Seeing Kanako's unwavering determination, Touko relented. "OK, lets go." she said and turned towards the Rose Mansion.

After the morning meeting, Yoshino caught up with Yumi, as she walked to their class. "Yumi, " Yoshino said, "What's up with you. You hardly said two words this morning and you have this god-awful scowl on your face."

"It's nothing Yoshino," Yumi replied. "I just have some things on my mind."

"Tell me Yumi. I don't like seeing you bothered like this." Yoshino told her friend.

"It's Touko. I am trying to figure out what she is up to." Yumi admitted.

"Why does she have to be up to something? Can't you just take her actions at face value and leave it at that?" Yoshino suggested.

"I can't let it be Yoshino. Ever since I met her, it's been one scheme after another; and I wlways end up being hurt in the end." Yumi said.

"You're being paranoid. If it is another plot, we'll figure it out eventually. But stop obsessing about it. It's not worth the time." Yoshino said with confidence.

"I'll try." Yumi told her friend as they walked into class and sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

"You should really give her a chance, onee-sama." Kanako told Yumi after taking a bite of her lunch. "She's been trying really hard."

Yumi responded, "Can we talk about something other than Touko, please. I've been gone a week and I just wanted to know how you've been doing. I missed you , Kanako-chan."

"Well, I had lunch with Noriko-san and Touko-san a couple times. And I went on a date with Sachiko-sama." Kanako answered the older girl.

"Eh! A date?" Yumi said surprised.

"We just went out for a cake set together after school. She was lonely and want to get to know me better, so we went out together. It was fun." Kanako said smiling.

Yumi replied, "I'm glad you two are getting along. I was afraid she would be jealous and give you a hard time, especially after our misunderstanding."

"I was intimidated also, but she was so warm and friendly while we were out, completely the opposite from the cold, guarded person I expected. I really like her, onee-sama." Kanako sighed, blushing.

"She must think highly of you, she only opens up like that to people she trusts. She has had it hard. Always feeling like she has to be perfect. Burdened by her many family obligations. Do you know she's even stuck in an arranged marriage with her cousin." Yumi confided in her little sister.

"Do you mean Kashiwagi-san?" Kanako asked.

"She told you?" Yumi sounded surprised.

"Yes, after he talked to her I asked about him. He seems like an ass." Kanako shared with Yumi.

Yumi giggled at that. "Another independent, unbiased opinion." she said causing Kanako to smile. "He'll never treat her with the love and respect onee-sama deserves." Yumi said talking about Sachiko.

Kanako nodded in agreement and packed up their empty lunch boxes. "We best get going or we'll be late, onee-sama." she reminded the older girl.

In the grove, two other girls were having lunch together also. "Yumi-sama seems more stubborn than ever. She pretty much put me on notice that if she thinks I'm up to something , I'm out. What can I do, Noriko?" Touko asked her friend.

"Have you talked to her and explained your feelings yet?" Noriko inquired.

Touko sighed, "Not yet. I don't even know what to say to her. I get all nervous and the words won't come out."

Noriko chuckled at her friend. "Touko, you can memorized a whole script and perform it in front of hundreds of people; yet you can't even tell the truth to one single person. Ironic isn't it?"

Touko's eyes widened as the light bulb went off in her head. "That's it, I'll just treat it as a scene in a play. Thank you for the wonderful idea, Noriko." Touko stated excitedly.

After classes, everyone gathered in the Rose Mansion for the afternoon meeting. "Touko, have you finished revising the script yet? Rehearsals will be starting Wednesday." Sachiko asked her younger cousin.

"I only have the final reveal and confession scene left to write. I will have it ready for tomorrow, Sachiko-sama." Touko replied.

"Good news, that will give us enough time to copy it before the first rehearsal. Thank you, Touko." Sachiko stated before she turned to the rest of the student council. "Is there anything else we need to discuss today?"

Everything was on schedule for the upcoming festival. There were a few location changes the clubs wanted to make. Once all the items were discussed and dealt with, Sachiko closed the meeting, dismissing everyone. They all got up, collected their things and headed for the door. "Yumi, can you stay behind?" Sachiko called to the younger girl.

"Yes, onee-sama." Yumi replied as she set her bag back on the table. She turned to Kanako, who was getting ready to wash the dirty cups and saucers, and told her petit soeur, "You can go, Kanako-chan, I'll clean up after we;re done."

Kanako got her things and left the room, closing the door behind her. Once they were alone, Sachiko turned to Yumi. "You must straighten things out with Touko. Soon." the older girl instructed her imouto.

"I'm sorry onee-sama, I cannot." Yumi responded coldly.

"May I inquire why?" Sachiko asked.

"I'm tired of being everybody's doormat." the younger girl replied, then continued. "I'm sick of always giving in; Always having my heart run through the mud and stomped on. Everybody thinking, 'It's OK, Yumi will get over it.' Well it is not OK to me!" Yumi turned around and hugged herself as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Yumi." Sachiko sighed as she walked over to her soeur and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders to comfort her.

Yumi shrugged off Sachiko's touch and turned around. "You just don't understand. That girl has tried to steal you away from me, drive off Kanako, and attempted to isolate me from everything that I hold dear. And now You want me to roll over and give her a chance to try it again. I can't do what you ask. I'm sorry." Yumi told Sachiko as she collected her back from the table eand walked toward the door.

Sachiko called after Yumi, pleading. "She has changed, I tell you. Don't close off your heart so much that you can't see the truth."

Yumi left, slamming the door behind her. Sachiko watched the troubled girl out the window, as she marched off down the pathway heading toward the school gates. Once Yumi was out of sight, Sachiko attended to the dirty dishes in the sink.

_'What the heck is she thinking,' _Yumi thought as she stormed out of the Rose Mansion. _'A leopard can't change it's spots and I'm not going to let Touko make a fool of me again.' _Yumi was drawn our of her musing when she was grabbed from behind.

"Yumi-chan!" Her attacked said laughing as she groped the younger girl. "I've missed you."

"I'm not in the mood Sei-sama." The younger girl said coldly as she extricated herself from the blonde's arms.

The older girl pouted, "You're no fun, Yumi-chan. Sachiko has been a bad influence on you." Sei said just as she noticed the troubled look on Yumi's face then asked, "What's wrong kitten?"

"I just have some things on my mind, Sei-sama." Yumi answered, "Nothing to be concerned about."

"If it takes away your cute smile, then I am very concerned. What is it? Sachiko? School?, The Gingko Prince?" Sei probed deeper.

"It's Touko." Yumi said flatly.

"Is 'Drill Girl' trying to steal your onee-sama again?" Sei inquired.

"You're not going to let this go, are you Sei-sama?" the pigtailed girl responded.

Sei shook her head, looking directly into Yumi's eyes. Yumi sighed and started telling Sei about what had been happening over the last few weeks; the suspicions she has about Touko; as well as the most recent disagreement with her onee-sama. Once she finished her story, she turned her sad eyes to the older girl and said sarcastically, "Happy now?"

Sei wrapped her arms around Yumi, giving her a gentle hug, and replied, "I'm never happy when you are upset Yumi-chan. Don't you know that by now?"

Yumi returned the hug and asked, "What can I do now?"

Sei released Yumi and responded, "You are looking at this the wrong way, you know."

"How so?" Yumi questioned.

"Rather than thinking about what you can do. You should try and figure out why "Drill Girl' is trying to isolate you." Sei answered cryptically.

"Do you have any thoughts, Sei-sama?" Yumi inquired.

The older girl replied, "A few, but you are going to have to figure it out yourself. OK Kitten?"

"You're no help at all, Sei-sama." Yumi said indignantly.

"If you really think about what I've said, you will find your answer. See you Kitten." Sei smiled at the younger girl and walked away.

"Yumi sighed and headed toward the bus stop. _'I have a lot of thinking to do.' _she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

"Did your talk with onee-sama go well, Sachiko-sama?" Kanako asked the older girl while placing the teacup down in front of her senior.

"I fear all it accomplished was cause Yumi to dig her heels in deeper. Up until now she's been so accommodating. I never expected her to be so stubborn. When did she become so assertive?" Sachiko told the younger girl.

"It hurts me to see her like this. It's like she's turned into a different person overnight. Nothing I've said has made any difference either. Every time I've tried to bring up the subject, she says she doesn't want to talk about it, and changes the subject. I feel powerless." Kanako explained. "Did she say anything that would give us a clue as to what's going on in her head?"

"I think that maybe she has lost faith in people. Touko's betrayal might have caused Yumi to stop trusting everyone." Sachiko suggested.

"And its Touko-san's fault. I was just beginning to like her too." the younger girl said angrily.

Sachiko held Kanako's hand, calming her. "Don't blame Touko, it's not all her fault. We've all taken Yumi's good nature for granted. She's always been very generous to us with herself. She's been more than patient with me and my ups and downs; Actively seeking to mend relations with you; Always working her hardest to meet expectations. Touko's betrayal was just the final straw. If anyone should shoulder the blame, it might as well be me for all the mixed messages I've given her over the past year." Sachiko admitted guiltily. "She's grown up and saw a glimpse of the real world, and now she's jaded."

Kanako looked down at the ground, ashamed. She fingered the rosary around her neck and said sadly, "Maybe I really don't deserve this?"

Sachiko lifter Kanako's head so that their eyes met. "Stop that thought right now. I told you once before. Yumi had a reason for choosing you. It's up to us as her sisters to help and support her during this trial. Don't desert her. Frankly I can't do this alone." Sachiko told the Younger girl.

Kanako nodded and asked, "What can I do?"

Sachiko replied. "For now just be there for her. Hopefully we can come up with something."

Just then the door opened, and Rei, Yoshino, and Shimako entered. They greeted the two girls already there and sat down. Kanako and Sachiko, surprised by the distraction, broke up their conversation. "I'll get the tea." Kanako said and made her way to the kettle.

Rei looked at Sachiko and asked. "Did we interrupt something?"

Sachiko just shook her head at the girl and said, "No, not really." and proceeded to get her papers in order for the meeting. Shortly thereafter, Noriko and Touko came in chattering animatedly about something and sat down. Once everyone was served tea, they waited on their missing member. After waiting a few more minutes, Sachiko asked, "Has anyone heard from Yumi?"

Everybody shook their heads, not having a clue as to the whereabouts of their pig-tailed friend. So they decided to start the meeting. Sachiko turned to Touko and asked. "Have you finished the script?"

Just as Touko was about to answer, the biscuit door opened. Yumi entered and sat down next to her onee-sama.

Sachiko turned to the younger girl and said flatly, "You're late Yumi."

"I'm sorry onee-sama." the brown haired girl replied. "Please continue Touko." Yumi added.

Touko handed a stack of papers to Sachiko. "Here it is. I also took the liberty of emailing it to the printer. They said they will have the copies ready by lunch, and I have already made arrangements to have them delieverd to the front gate. However due to my drama club activities, I will be unable to meet the courier.

"Thank you, Touko. Yumi, why don't you take Kanako-chan to pick them up and bring them here during lunch." Sachiko requested.

"Sure." Yumi agreed and made a note in her planner.

"Good, Shimako and Noriko, could you check in with the sewing club and see if they can be available tomorrow for the costume fittings?" The two girls nodded their assent.

Sachiko turned to Rei and asked. "Rei, do you think you could check on the props from the handicrafts club?"

"I can do that." The short haired girl responded.

"Perfect, we all have our assignments. Let's meet again this afternoon." Sachiko told the group, ending the meeting

Lunchtime arrived. Kanako and Yumi met up and they walked together to the front gates in order to pick up the scripts. On the way Kanako spoke. "Onee-sama, I'm not sure I have told you how much it means to me to be your petit soeur. I am thankful every day thatyou wanted me by your side. I know I've been a bother to you and I am sorry." Kanako reached out and gently took her senior's hand, continuing. "I know you've been troubled with Touko lately but if there is anything I can do to ease you heart, let me know."

Yumi squeezed Kanako's hand in response. "Thank you Kanako-chan. I'm very grateful that you trusted me enough to accept me as your onee-sama." she said as she smiled at the younger girl. "I know I haven't been much of one recently; but I'll try to be a better onee-sama to you in the future."

Kanako smiled at Yumi as they walked hand in hand together.

As they reached the gates, Yumi spied a familiar young man leaning against a red sports car. She greeted him as she walked through the gates. "Good day, Kashiwagi-san. How are you?"

The handsome man approached Yumi and placed his hands on her shoulders responding, "Ah, Yumi-chan, I am well thank you for asking." He then noticed the girl standing behind Yumi. "Good day, Kanako-chan, nice to see you again." He said as he walked toward the taller girl, with his arms outstretched. Yumi noticing the fear in Kanako's eyes, cuts off Suguru's approach.

"Please don't address my petit soeur in that manner." she directed at the young man.

Suguru smiled and replied with a smirk, "My, my, so protective of you little sister. Is there something I should know?"

Yumi blushed at the response and said, It's none of your business. Are you supposed to be delivering the scripts for us?" she asked.

"Yes, certainly, let me get them for you." Suguru said as he retrieved the box from the car and brought it over to the two girls. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

Yumi took the box from his hands and replied, "We have it, thank you for your efforts Kashiwagi-san." She then turned around and walked back through the gates, accompanied by Kanako. The girls made their way back up the pathway, heading back to the Rose Mansion to drop off the box of scripts.

_Why did I forget my umbrella_, Yumi thought as she watched the pouring rain from the entrance of the Educational Building. She was trying to decided whether to go on home and get soaked or wait out the rain, when someone spoke up behind her.

"Yumi-sama, is something wrong?" Touko asked the brow haired girl.

Yumi sighed then replied, "I forgot my umbrella and I was trying to figure out whether to go or not."

"Here, " Touko said offering her umbrella to Yumi, "take my umbrella."

"No, I can't accept that, you'll get soaked." Yumi told the younger girl.

"Please, Yumi-sama, I don't want you catching cold. I'm getting picked up at the gate today so all I have to do is make down the pathway. You have to walk more than I." Touko pleaded with the older girl.

"OK, if you insist. Thank you Touko." Yumi said accepting the proffered umbrella as Touko took off running for the school gates. Yumi opened the umbrella and took herself down the walk. As she approached the bus stop, she was surprised to see a soaking wet Touko boarding the bus just before it drove off. Yumi puzzled over Touko's actions all the way home.

"I'm home." Yumi said as she took off her shoes and lay the umbrella on the floor in the entryway to dry.

"Hi Yumi," her brother, Yukki said coming out of the kitchen. "Nice umbrella. Is it new?" He contiued noticing the bright pattern of the umbrella.

"It's Touko's, she lent it to me." Yumi answered her brother. "But it's weird."

"What's weird?" Yukki asked of his sister.

Yumi told her brother the story about the umbrella and the subsequent sighting of Touko getting on the bus after saying she had a ride. "Why do you think she did that?" Yumi asked.

Yukki answered his sister. "Maybe she just wanted to do something nice for you, and she knew that you wouldn't accept it if you thought you were being a bother."

"That must be it!" Yumi responded. "Oh, by the way, don't forget we are all meeting at 3:00pm for rehearsal tomorrow."

"We'll be there." Yukki confirmed.

Yumi went up to her room to do her schoolwork, thinking of the banana-curled girl, who lent her the umbrella. She's not so selfish like she used to be, Yumi thought as she started her math homework.

The next morning, Yumi went to Touko's classroom in order to return the umbrella and thank the girl. "Thank you for the use of the umbrella, Touko." she said.

"It was no problem, Yumi-sama. I was just thankful I could be of service to you." Touko said shyly, blushing and went back into her classroom as Yumi headed to hers.

That afternoon the three first years went to meet the boys from Handera to escort them to the Rose Mansion. When everybody was present scripts were passed out and roles assigned. The sewing club was set up downstairs to perform the costume fittings. After all that was done they had time left to run through the play.

The play was called "A Samurai's Love." It was a story about an honorable Samurai named Genki, who with his sidekick Keito, set off to right the wrongs handed down by Evil Lord Yami. During the story Keito, who was really a woman falls deeply in love with Genki, and eventually confesses to him.

It was decided that Yumi would play the part of Genki, Touko the part of Keito, and Lord Yami would played by Yukki. All the rest of the Yamayurikai and Handeran Student Council would play villagers and Lord Yami's soldiers.

With the festival coming up in two weeks it was determined that daily rehearsals would be necessary. It was during the second rehearsal that Sachiko turned to Yumi and told her that the younger girl needed help. "Knowing your lines is not enough, you need to act the part also." The older girl advised.

Touko piped up, "I could help,Yumi-sama." She offered her services as acting coach, but Sachiko interrupted before Yumi could answer the younger girl.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Touko-chan. Thank you."

So the two girls got together and arranged a schedule for supplementary rehearsals during lunches and at home. Yumi was hesitant at first fearing the younger girls arrogant and condescending attitude. Little by little as their practices went on, Yumi noticed the changes in Touko's demeanor. Yumi became less fearful and closer to the younger girl during their time together.

Two days prior to the performance, Yumi and Touko were rehearsing together. Touko said, "Let's try doing the last scene, but this time as if it was for the real performance.

The two girls positioned themselves in their proper positions for the scene. Touko facing Yumi's back as the older girl was facing away. Yumi started her lines. "What is it Keito?"

"I have something to tell you, Genki-sama." Touko said nervously.

Yumi turned and faced Touko, "I'm listening."

Touko continued on. "I'm in love with you Genki-sama. I have been ever since I saw you elude Lord Yami's men in town sometime before I met you. You were so brave and dashing. I was determined to meet you and serve by your side. But I've misled you all this time. I am not who I seem to be. My real name is Kei and I am a woman." Touko made like she was taking off a robe. "I am a woman who has fallen head over heels for you, Genki-sama. I love you with all my heart. I am sorry for my deception but you seemed so far away. I chose this guise to be nearer to you and get to know you." Touko slowly approached Yumi and cupped her cheek saying, "If you must, hate me for what I've done to you, but please allow me this on gift." Touko leans in and touches he lips to Yumi.

Yumi's eyes widen in shock as her lips met Touko's, surprised at the soft, tender kiss. _Is this really how she... Could she be … in love with me? _Yumi thought. Yumi couldn't take the overwhelming one-side passion and broke the kiss quickly, and finished the scene with her final line. "Your words have touched my heart, how could I not return your love?" as she reached for the younger girls hands.

They stood in silence then, both girls blushing over what happened. Yumi released Touko's hands and stepped back stammering. "Th- That was very powerful acting, Touko-chan. You are really good." the older girl added.

"Thank you, Yumi-sama." Touko said, reddening even more.

Feeling uncomfortable under the younger girls gaze, Yumi said, "I best be going home then. Thank you for your efforts." The older girl collected her things and left. Once the door shut, Touko dropped to her knees, placed her head in her hands and cried.

Yumi was distracted by her thoughts on the bus ride home. She had never felt anything like she did when Touko's soft lips touched hers. Replaying the kiss in her head, it evoked a feeling of warmth deep down inside her soul. _I've never felt this way when onee-sama and I have been close; Kanako either. What is this warmth I am feeling. _Yumi thought and sighed. _ Is this what love feels like? _Yumi spent the rest of the evening in a daze. When she finally lay down to sleep, her dreams were haunted by the feeling of soft lips against hers.

After classes the next day, Yumi was impatiently awaiting Touko for their final practice. Yumi wanted to talk to the banana-curled girl about the previous day's events. A half an hour later, Yumi decided that Touko wasn't coming and headed home. When she opened the door Yukki was waiting for her with a message.

"Touko called to apologize for not meeting you today. She said something important came up. But she will be there for the performance tomorrow." her brother said.

"Thank you, Yukki." Yumi said and she plodded to her room.

The next day, everyone was waiting backstage before the performance. Touko ran over to Yumi, breathless. "Yumi-sama, Sachiko-sama made some last minute script changes to the final scene. They are simple changes to only a few lines. It shouldn't ne hard to work in."

Yumi took the sheet of paper from the younger girl and nodded. "Thank you, Touko-chan." she replied before the girl ran off to get herself prepared for the opening scene.

Overall the play went smoothly. There were a few missed lines, and one of the Handerans got injured when Rei accidentally hit him too hard during a fight scene. Yumi paced back stage nervously awaiting the final scene. Kanako came over and squeezed her hand and said, "Don't worry, onee-sama, everything will be all right." However the younger girl had no clue as to why Yumi was really worried about.

The final scene was essentially the same as Yumi and Touko rehearsed it two days before. As they performed it, Yumi listened closer to the confession itself and thought, _she really feels that way toward me. What do I feel for her?_ She almost missed her line as Touko came over and cupped her cheek. Instead of the final kiss, the changes Sachiko indicated proceeded apace. Yumi looked Touko and said her line, "I'm sorry Kei, I cannot return your feelings, because my heart belongs to another."

Touko stepped back. "Genki-sama, without your love, I find I cannot go on. Goodbye." The younger girl said as she pulled a dagger out and plunged it deep into her chest.

Yumi was surprised at this, since it wasn't notated in the script changes. She stood staring in shock until Touko dropped to the ground, a dark stain spreading over her chest. Yumi yelled "Nooooo!" as she realized what was happening and ran over to Touko and fell to her knees beside the girl's body.

"Why?" Yumi asked despairingly, tears forming in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Because I can't bear life without your love, Yumi-sama. Could you kiss me one last time." Touko whispered as she coughed up a little blood.

Yumi leaned over and said quietly, "I love you" and touched her lips to Touko's. The curtain dropped and the audience applauded loudly.

A/N: I decided to leave the ending up to you.. Please visit the poll on my profile page and vote for the type of ending you would like to see. Poll ends December 1, 2011.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I guess you guys are all suckers for a happy ending... So here it is.

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

Yumi leaned over and said quietly, "I love you." and touched her lips to Touko's. The curtain dropped and the audience applauded loudly. As Yumi went to lift her head, she felt an arm snake behind her neck, holding her head in place as Touko's still lips came to life and responded gently and hesitantly. Not knowing what was happening, Yumi pulled away. "Ehh!" she exclaimed as she met Touko's open eyes, sparkling at her in amusement.

Touko sat up, smiling ear to ear. "Hurry up Yumi-sama, everyone. We have to take our bows."

"B-But, how could this be, I saw you stab yourself." Yumi stammered.

"I'll explain later." Touko told the older girl as the cast lined up on stage. The curtain was raised and the players bowed, taking their just desserts.

It was only after the applause died down and they were in the dressing room when Yumi got the whole story.

"You see this pouch, Yumi-sama?" Touko said to the older girl as she showed her the empty sack she took out from under her costume. "The sack is filled with a blood like substance, so when it is punctured the fake 'blood' leaks out and stains the clothing."

"Ah, I see." Yumi said in understanding then asked, "But what about the knife. I saw you thrust it deep into you?"

"It is a spring-loaded knife." Touko said as she showed Yumi the knife she used on stage. "When you put pressure on the point, the blade slides back into the hilt. Like this." the younger girl demonstrated, showing her senior how the special prop worked. "That's why I missed you yesterday. I spent all afternoon looking, going all over Tokyo before I found what I needed."

"So, Touko-chan tricked me." Yumi said pouting at the girl, then turning her back on Touko to walk off.

"Yumi-sama, wait!" the younger girl pleaded. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how you'd react if I was gone."

"That was very mean, Touko-chan. My heart almost stopped, you scared me so." Yumi scolded the girl next to her. "Why didn't you just ask me how I felt?"

"I was scared and embarrassed." Touko admitted. "I've had these deep feelings for you ever since I first saw you during the Valentine card hunt. And after watching you these past months, seeing your bravery, loyalty, and sheer optimism, my love for you has gotten stronger. I'm in love with you Yumi-sama." Touko told the other girl.

Yumi looked into Touko's expectant eyes and asked. "What if I'm not able to return those feelings in the manner you expect. I don't know if I can even give you an answer right now. I'm really confused. Until we kissed the first time, I didn't even know I could be attracted to anyone. And now I find out I might be attracted to women. It is quite a change in my worldview. I have to work it out in my head." Yumi explained to the younger girl.

Touko's smile faded just a little. "I understand Yumi-sama. I won't speak of this again until you've had time to think."

"Thank you for your understanding." Yumi smiled tenderly at the younger girl and took hold of her hand. "But for what it's worth, you do hold a special place in my heart, Touko-chan."

Touko brightened under the angelic smile of Yumi's that filled the younger girl's heart with warmth. "Take your time, Yumi-sama. I can wait." she said as she turned and walked away.

Kanako and Sachiko approached Yumi as she walked out of the dressing room. "What was that all about with Touko?" Sachiko asked flatly.

"Touko-chan just gave me some things to think about. Nothing to worry over onee-sama." Yumi said as she embraced her sisters in a group hug. After they let go of each other, they wandered around the after festival celebrations. They talked to the other students; danced around the bonfire; and spent quality time with each other, All too soon things were winding down and the three sisters went their separate ways home.

Yumi slowly eased herself into the bath, letting the warm water soak away the soreness and tension from her muscles. She sighed as she relaxed, enjoying the floating feeling. Yumi let her mind float free as well. Her mind wandered again to the last scene of the play, reliving the feelings of shock and horror that she felt when she thought Touko was dying. Apart from the heart dropping effect of having someone stab themselves in front of you; Yumi realized that if Touko disappeared there would be a gaping hole in her heart.

_'When did my feelings change toward her?' _Yumi asked herself as she mopped the beads of sweat from her forehead. _'I did see a lot of her during the supplementary practices and rehearsals.'_

**** FLASHBACK ****

"Say it loud. Say it proud Yumi-sama." Touko told the brown-haired girl. "You are gong to be the Rosa Chinensis next year. You have no room to be timid."

The tips of the older girl's ears blushed red at the well meant chiding. The two girls had been working on Yumi's confidence. Even thought she knew all her lines, Yumi was still coming across as hesitant. "Let me try this again." Yumi said to the other girl and prepared to read her part again.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

Yumi smiled at the memory. That's when Yumi first realized Touko had changed. Rather than being condescending and critical, the younger girl was actually really supportive. More so than she expected when she agreed to the extra practices. There also was Touko's genuine concern for Yumi's well being. Yumi remembered the time she hit her head during rehearsal.

**** FLASHBACK ****

"W-What happened?" the older girl said as she sat up, wincing as she shook her head to clear it.

The younger girl gave Yumi some ice wrapped in a towel and explained, "You knocked yourself senseless with your sword, Yumi-sama. How are you feeling?" the other girl asked worriedly.

Yumi took the offered ice and held it gingerly against the bump that was now forming on the back of her head. "I'll be fine once my head stops hurting." Yumi told her companion.

Touko breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I was so worried for you." Touko helped Yumi up and escorted her to a chair. She gave the older girl a concerned once over. "Maybe we ought to go to the infirmary. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Yumi-sama."

Looking at the fear and worry in Touko's eyes, Yumi responded. "I'm fine Touko-chan, but if it will ease your mind, we'll go."

Touko sighed relieved as she helped Yumi to her feet and led her to the infirmary.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

Then there was that first kiss. That electrifying kiss that made Yumi tingle from her head to her toes. The kiss that forced Yumi to realize the depth of Touko's feelings toward the older girl. Yumi blushed thinking about it again. She had never felt so loved, wanted and needed as she did then. And the second kiss just today, recaptured those feelings and multiplied them tenfold. Yumi knew she would have been lost and heartbroken had Touko really died. Yumi shook her head, clearing the upsetting thought out of her mind.

Yumi got out of the tub and dried herself off. She was certain of it now. She was in love with Touko. But how will her family and friends take it. What will they say? Yumi slipped on her robe, walked to her room, and got ready for bed. As she lay her head on her pillow, she let her worries go and fell asleep thinking of the beautiful, banana curled girl.

Yumi got up early, even though she could have slept in, since it was a school holiday. Her heart was light and she was smiling, as she headed to the bathroom. On the way she passed her brother who commented on her ear to ear grin, saying "Why are you so happy this morning?"

Yumi answered, "I think I am in love."

Yukki did a double take, not believing his ears. "Eh?" he exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

"I was confessed to yesterday, and I'm going to respond to it today." Yumi told him, slyly omitting the gender of the person.

"Who was it? Was it one of my friends from school?" Yukki asked scowling.

"Don't worry Yukki. It's none of your friends." His sister told him, "And you do know her." Yumi finished as she watched for his reaction.

Yukki smiled at her. "I'm happy for you Yumi."

"Your not shocked?" Yumi asked incredulously.

"No, I kind of suspected it for a while now. You've never been boy crazy like some other girls I know." Yukki explained.

Yumi went over and gave her brother a big hug "Thank you for always supporting me." She said.

"It's what little brothers do." Yukki said, walking back to his room to get ready as Yumi went into the bathroom. After Yumi changed and ate breakfast, she made some calls and headed out of the house.

Yumi walked to the bus stop, enjoying the sunshine and cool breeze. She looked around smiling at the people she passed. '_They must think I'm crazy,' _she thought blushing. _'Everything looks so bright and vivid. I feel like I'm seeing a brand new world.'_ Yumi boarded the bus, sat on a seat by the window, and looked at the scenery until she reached her stop. Yumi got off the bus and walked a little ways down the street, to the park where she asked Touko to meet her. She sat down on a bench near the entrance and checked her watch. She was a little early, but she was anxious to see the girl that had consumed her thoughts since the night before. She closed her eyes and hugged herself, remembering Touko's soft lips and the loving tenderness behind them.

She was shocked out of her blissful reverie by a voice off to her side calling her name. She opened her eyes with a start and looked at the source of that voice. "Touko-chan, you scared me. Thanks for coming." she said.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long. It took me a while to get ready." Touko stated.

"I just got here a minute ago." Yumi said as she looked at the younger girl, dressed in a denim skirt with tights and a red pullover shirt. "You look nice, Touko-chan." she added smiling at the girl beside her.

Touko blushed at the compliment and smiled. "Thank you Yumi-sama." she said as she looked over at the girl that held her heart. "You look pretty with you hair down." Touko added noticing the absence of Yumi's trademark pig-tails.

Yumi blushed and stood up, taking Touko's hand in hers. "Let's take a walk. I have some things I want to talk to you about."

The two girls started walking down the paved pathway into the park. Yumi turned to Touko and said, "Before I give you my response from last night, I need to ask you why? If you wanted to be near me, why use all the plans and schemes? Why not just get to know me as a friend?"

Touko stayed silent as she thought about the question, then responded. "Yumi-sama, before I started high school, the closest people I had as friends were Sachiko-sama and those other girls you met at the summer house. I always felt that I had to be on guard with them. Then I met you. Your openness and honesty intimidated me. Those are the parts of you that made me fall in love with you. I had never seen someone who didn't have something to hide. When I looked at you, I felt that you would never accept me as a friend. But now I know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you will accept me for who I am, even if you don't return my feelings." The younger girl finished, turning away as she wiped her eyes.

Yumi stopped and faced Touko, her eyes tearing up as she felt the pain and loneliness of the younger girl. "Touko-chan, thank you for being honest with me. Now it's my turn to be honest with you." Yumi said as she cupped Touko's chin in her hand, forcing the younger girl to look her in the eyes. "I've never felt as loved or as wanted as when we kissed. My heart has never raced as fast as when I hold you. Right now I feel your pain and all I want to do is take it away. I never want you to feel lonely or hurt again. I love you Touko." Yumi leaned in and placed her lips softly on Touko's and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

Touko drew Yumi tighter to her, as the she nuzzled her head into Yumi's neck saying, "I love you too Yumi." The younger girl's breath causing Yumi to moan softly.

The two girls kissed again and again, enjoying the feel of being close to one another. After what seemed to be an eternity to the girls they broke apart and started walking again, holding hands and leaning against each other, smiling. The two of them walked along the path until they made it back to the park entrance, where Yumi asked the younger girl if she wanted to go for tea and cake.

Touko agreed and the girls walked down the street to a cafe. On the way Yumi confided in Touko. "I've asked Onee-sama and Kanako-chan to meet me there. I want to tell them about us. Is that okay Touko?"

Touko looked at the older girl and responded. "I have no problem with it, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm not going to run around behind their backs keeping our relationship secret. It's not fair for them to wonder. Remember, I know how it feels." Yumi replied.

Touko looked down, ashamed that she was the reason for those feelings that Yumi referred to apologizing, "I never wanted you to feel that way, love."

Yumi squeezed the younger girls hand and said, "I wasn't blaming you, just stating the fact. I forgive you, Touko."

The two girls walked into the cafe and looked around for an empty table. Eying an empty booth on her right Yumi pointed it out to Touko and they walked over to it, sat down and began looking over the menu. A few minutes later the door opened to admit Sachiko and Kanako. Yumi noticing her two sisters walk in, stood up and waved them over to where her and Touko were seated. "Good afternoon Onee-sama, Kanako-chan, thank you for meeting me on such short notice." Yumi said smiling as her two guests were seated.

Sachiko smiled at her imouto saying, "I had no set plans for today, so it was no problem."

Kanako looked at Yumi, grinning and said, "I was very glad you called me, onee-sama. You look very happy today." the younger girl observed then looked at Touko adding, "Touko-san, good to see you."

"I look happy because I am happy today, Kanako-chan." Yumi smiled addressing her younger sister.

The two newcomers looked at Yumi questioningly. Just then the waitress came over to take their order. Both Touko and Kanako ordered black tea with some chocolate cake, Sachiko ordered a light coffee with a danish, and Yumi ordered a coffee, light and sweet, with a slice of red velvet cake. Once the waitress walked away to get their orders, Sachiko asked the brown-haired girl, "Why are you so happy Yumi?"

"Because I am in love, onee-sama." Yumi replied, watching her sisters across from her to gauge their reactions.

Sachiko's eyes became icy, while Kanako stared open mouthed with a mortified expression on her face. It took a few seconds for Sachiko to find her voice again. "How very nice, does this boy feel the same way?" she asked.

Yumi looked straight into Sachiko's eyes and explained, "Yes I believe SHE does. After all it was she who confessed."

Kanako sighed, relief showing on her face that her onee-sama wasn't getting involved with 'dirty' men. Unlike her old sempai who fell in love with her father. "So that means..." Kanako started to ask just as the waitress brought over their order and placed it on the table.

"That I'm attracted to women." Yumi finished for Kanako after the waitress walked away again. "I just wanted to let you know, that you two are my sisters and I will not let anyone get between us. You are two very important people in my life. I would feel lost if either of you left."

Sachiko's eyes softened hearing this, then she asked. "Does she make you happy, Yumi?"

"Yes, onee-sama, she does." Yumi answered as she looked over at Touko, beaming.

Kanako, just recovering from the two bits of unexpected information, noticed the loving gaze Touko gave back to Yumi and asked. "Onee-sama, are you and Touko-san together now?"

Yumi and Touko giggled, and Yumi answered formally. "Onee-sama, Kanako-chan, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Touko." Yumi raised Touko's hand to her lips and kissed it, causing Touko to blush beet red.

Kanako smiled at her classmate, then turned serious saying, "Touko-san, if you ever hurt her..."

"We will kill you." Sachiko finished flatly.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Yumi said lightly then asked the group, "Where do we all want to go after this?"

A/N: Thanks for reading...


End file.
